Truth or dare: With Two Pyros
by DilandauFan
Summary: Welcome to the truth,or dare.This is where all of your Smashers,and Dragonslayers get tortured,or play the most intense truth,or dare.
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy night at the was a floating fortress that looks kind of like a black you look inside you see two people,a silver-haired 15-year old,and a red-headed 15-year red-headed one spoke first,"Hey,Dilly pickle,let's host a truth,or dare!"

"What did you just call me?!"Dilandau snapped.

"How about we make a truth,or dare?!"Roy replied.

"..." Dilandau slapped Roy to the ground.

"OW!" The red-head whined,"What's wrong with the truth,or dare idea?! Can we just do it please?"

"...It wasn't the idea you moron,I **hate** being called..."he spat,"Dilly pickle..."

"Just forget about that."

"Don't call me that again,or I'll rip that red hair of yours out of your head."Dilandau snarled.

"Can we do the idea?"

"...Fine."

"Let's make up some rules."Roy said,"Let's allow yaoi and yuri,but that doesn't make me gay!"

"...I'm not gay either,just saying that now."

"Let's move on to more rules,"he said feeling a little awkward.

"No lemons allowed,I **hate** those things."Dilandau said.

"You mean those yellow things that taste super sour?"Roy asked.

"...Whatever."

"If there is a double dare to one person they only have to do it...once."

"No making Lord Dilandau mad!" A Dragonslayer randomly said.

"...What did I tell you about bothering me,Chesta?"Dilandau said glaring at the blonde-haired Dragonslayer.

"Ahem,moving on,let's allow visitors."Roy said trying to change the subject.

"Visitors? You better not mean that blasted,Van Fanel!"

"No! I mean people I do know,like another pyro...or two."Roy said.

"Hey guys! Someone should dare Dilandau to dress up as a princess!"Link who had randomly popped up said.

"You!"Dilandau shouted,"I have some unfinished business with you!"

Link screamed as he ran away being chased by the angered Dilandau who had his sword in hand.

* * *

I do not own anything.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're back,but we're missing,Dilandau."Roy came in steaming from anger."Dilandau,are you ok-"

"No!"Dilandau screamed.

"Why?"

"Because of a truth that I got!"Dilandau snapped.

"What was the truth?"Roy asked curiously.

"The person who asked called me,"he spat,"Dilly pickle! I hate that stupid nickname!"

"Just ignore it,and answer the question."

"...",Dilandau sighed,"Fine,I am,Dilandau Albatou,general of the Zaibach army,leader of the Dragonslayers whose purpose is the capture the White Dragon aka,Escaflowne.I'm also known as the Pretty Boy from Hell,and the Diabolical Adonis,happy?"

"Zelda? Pffft,I call her the ice queen,I've saved her for like what? 25 years? The most I've gotten is a hug."Link said sounding displeased.

"Yeah! I love being a host!" Roy said cheerfully.

"Why are you guys yelling,"Marth asked,"and how did we all just end up here...and where is here?"

"We're answering truths,magic,and you're on the floating fortress,Vione."Dilandau said,sounding like he was close to slapping the blue-haired prince.

"Anyways,"Roy said,"Zelda you have a truth."

"...I do not like dressing like a boy."Zelda said.

"Marth you have a dare."Roy said.

"...I am **not **kissing him."Marth smirked then grabbed,Marth,and Ike's head,and clanged them together making them kiss.

"EW!"Both blue-haired boys screamed.

Link glanced at,Zelda then sighed,and kissed her cheek.

"Ma ma mia-"

"YOU!"Dilandau yelled.

"Ma ma mia,it's the a princess-"Mario was interuppted by,Dilandau starting to strangle him.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa!"Roy said,"Dilandau at least let him make the spaghetti before killing him...I'm hungry."

"...Fine." The silver-haired boy said as he let go of,Mario.

"I can't a breathe a-"

"Suck it up you wuss!" Dilandau shouted,"Now just make the stupid noodles so I can strangle you!"

"Ma ma mia!" Mario said before making the spaghetti.

"Can I strangle him now?"Dilandau asked impatiently.

"Later."Roy said.

"..." Dilandau looked close to wanting to kill someone when a boy rolled in on a skateboard.

"Hey guys! My name's,Reinhard the awsome-"He was interrupted when,Dilandau started repeatedly slapping him."Ow my face,my beautiful face!"

"Your beautiful face? Oh please! My face is much more beautiful."Dilandau said cockily,but began stroking the scar on his cheek.

"Dilandau you have another truth."Roy said.

"...No,I don't have a girlfriend,what kind of stupid-"

"Chill."Roy said.

Suddenly, thick, white smoke appeared, everywhere. As it was starting to go away, a brunette girl who had dark blue eyes, pale skin, and tough-like outfit, appears behind Roy. "Hey."

"Where did this thing come from?" Fox asked.

"...I have a name."The girl said.

"I'm guessing you're...um...what was the name...E something..."Dilandau said stroking his scar.

"It's Ellen," The brunette said, "and I hate this thing." she points at Fox.

"...Can we wrap this thing up? I have a burning want to strangle that damn shorty..."Dilandau said glaring at,Mario.

"Help a me!"Mario shouted,but was interrupted by being laughed as he held a flamethrower in his hands.

"...Let's wrap this up,"Roy said,"we'll be back!"

* * *

Once again I do not own anything,but I would like to thank,TheFanOfNintendo for helping me with this.


	3. Chapter 3

"And...we're back-why is everything on fire?"Roy asked.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Dilandau yelled as he was chasing Mario around with his flamethrower in his hands.

"...Ok then...moving on to our thingies!" Roy said,but was interuppted by four people walking in."Oh,hey there,who are you?"

The first one to enter was a man about 18,with black hair with multiple triangler dark red streaks,and dark red crossed his right arm over his chest and bowed his head,"I am Kira Vi Forbid."

The second one to enter was a woman about 16,with silver hair,and black merely crossed her arms and laughed at,Mario.

"...That's Rin Gallowsraven."Kira said sweatdropping.

The other two were arguing stopped in his tracks and glanced at the two."Celestia...Armand...what are you doing here?"

Celestia,the one with silver hair with barely visiable blonde streaks,and red eyes glanced at,Dilandau,"I was coming here to see you,father."

"Then why is...**he** here?"Dilandau said in a seething voice towards the one named Armand.

Armand,the one with dirty blonde hair,and red eyes glared at,Dilandau,"I simply came to see you old man,how dare you disown me?!"

"He disowned you because you're a sad excuse for an,Albatou!"Celestia yelled at Armand.

"Enough! The both of you!"Dilandau shouted causing Celestia,and Armand to stop.

"...Dilandau who are these two?"Roy asked.

"...My children-"

"You have kids?!"Roy shouted.

"...Yes."Dilandau said,"Can we move on now?"

"Yes!"

"If I could slap anyone right now? Hm...I'd say that annoying blonde that keeps calling me Dilly!" Dilandau glared at Peach as he spoke.

"Weegee? Um...I think I'd be creeped out..."Link said.

"Who in the name of Gaea is Geno?"Dilandau asked impatiently.

"Geno is a puppet!"Roy said,"He's from a,Mario game!"

"...Then I'd burn him to nothing!"Dilandau shouted.

"...That's nice,"Marth said,"I wouldn't mind him coming,but he better not do anything stupid."Marth looked at Roy.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why'd you look at me then?"

"...Your mother."

"I made you cake!"

"...Moving on."

"...Do I really have to kiss another boy?"Kira asked.

"Just do it..._Kiwi_."Rin said.

"...Fine."Kira said before quickly kissing Marth then running off to vomit.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!"Marth said.

"DILLY!"Both Ness,and Lucas yelled out before running away.

"You little brats!"Dilandau yelled.

"Dilandau,you gotta dare!"Roy shouted out.

"Kiss...Rin?"Dilandau said as he glanced at Rin,"Well...I...uh..."

"Aw,is someone afraid of a little kiss?"Marth said tauntingly.

"NO! It's just...Rin's...my soldier..."

"Are you sure it's not more than that?"Ellen asked.

"...Fine,I'll do the freaking kiss."Dilandau said before kissing Rin,causing the silver-haired girl to blush.

"FIREWORKS!"Roy and Toon Link yelled out before making fireworks.

"Hey blondie guess what?!"Dilandau shouted out as he slapped Peach to the ground.

"Ow!"Peach yelled glared at Fox before using his final smash on him sending him off a cliff.

"Ma ma mia!"Wario said as he looked at himself as a skeleton before falling apart.

Link started to pet Dilandau's head but got cut on his face by his sword,"Ow!"

"I AM NOT A CAT! I MAY BE A LEO,BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME A CAT!"Dilandau yelled as he cut Link again.

"OW!"

"CHOCOLATE!"Ellen shouted as she ran around Rin eating some chocolate.

"..."Rin tripped Ellen sending her tumbling to the floor.

"That's my soldier."Dilandau said,

"Soldiers love chocolate...with cheese on it!"Ellen said.

"..."Both Dilandau and Rin ignored the comment.

"...I'm fine..."Reinhard said.

"Yes,I know you love me."Falco said.

"Do I have to jump off a cliff?"Ellen whined.

"Yes little girl."Snake said.

"DON'T CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL-"Ellen said but was interuppted by Snake pushing her off a cliff.

Reinhard started slapping Dilandau repeatedly,but was punched in the gut and sent to the floor."..."

"Touch my face again and I'll make you wish you never existed little boy."Dilandau said in a voice full a venom.

"...No Zelink."Link said before leaving.

"Bawk,bawk,bawk!"Dilandau said as Link left.

"...FINE!"Link said as he walked over to Zelda and kissed her,"Happy?!"

"...Not very."Dilandau said.

"That's all we got today! We'll see you next time folks!"Roy said as everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Super Smash Bros,or Ocs belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"We're baaaaaaaaaaaaackk!" Roy shouted out as he jumped out from behind a red-haired boy looked around,"Where is everyone?!" Roy walked around while looking in all directions,but was caught off guard when a door suddenly opened,"People-oh my god!" Roy ran out of the way as seven people,six normal 15 year-old boys,and a dog man ran in with Dilandau following behind them. Roy looked curiously at Dilandau,"Who are these people?!"

"...They're my Dragon Slayers,the dog man is Jajuka,Chesta Landry you already met."

The blonde haired slayer known as Chesta raised his hand,"Hi!"

"Quiet down!"Dilandau barked,"The one with the brown hair is,Miguel Lavalier." Dilandau watched as the brunette slayer slightly waves his hand."The one with the hair in the ponytail is VioleTennernin."

"Hi."Viole said.

"...The other blonde one is Gatti Esario."

"You have a lot of blonde slayers,Dilly! Do you have a thing for blondes?!"Roy shouted out earning a slap from Dilandau,"Ouchies!"

"...Moving on,the one with the sheep hair is Guimel Solaret."

"Haha,sheep boy!"Roy yelled out.

"...Yeah,sheep boy,and the last one over there is Dallet Midaress."Dilandau said.

"Hi Dallet!"Roy said.

"...Hi."Dallet doors opened again and the others came in.

"Took you guys long enough! Dilly just introduced his slayers!" Roy yelled as he jumps on Marth.

"Hey! What was that for?!"Marth yelled as he pushed Roy off.

"You're late! You're late for a very important date!" Roy yelled.

"...Can we just get this over with?!"Dilandau yelled.

"Right!"Roy said,"You have a truth Dilly and Rinnie!"

"...I'm not an albino."Rin said crossing her arms.

"...I'm not an albino either,I just look like one."Dilandau said.

"I love steak! I love steak so much!" Reinhard shouted out with glee as his rode around Dilandau in circles on his skateboard.

"Stop it before I take that chunk of wood you're on and burn it."Dilandau sneered.

"I a love a being the king a of a Nintendo!-"Mario said but was interuppted by Dilandau starting to strangle him.

"DIE!" Dilandau yelled.

"I'm a boy!" Ike yelled,"What kind of evil question is it to ask me if I'm a boy or a girl?! Evil,evil!"

"Shut up."Marth said.

"Evil!"Ike yelled.

"...I have a girlfriend?"Falco asked.

"Yay,cookies!" Chesta shouted out as he munched on a cookie.

"Hey Chester,can I have one?"Miguel asked.

"Get your own."Chesta said.

"That was cold!"Miguel said.

"Your mom is cold."Chesta said with a cookie in his mouth.

"..."Miguel starts to unsheathe his sword when both he and Chesta got slapped by Dilandau.

"Enough!"Dilandau yelled.

"F-Forgive us,Lord Dilandau!" Both Chesta and Miguel shouted out as they hit the floor.

"...I can't burn until next chapter?! Aw come on!"Rin said as her eye twitched.

Dark Link grabbed a Mario Hammer and started beating Peach up with just sat and watched,"I don't wanna save,Zelda,I **just** got back from saving her!"

"..."Dilandau picked Link up by his hat and threw him out a window,"Get to work slacker!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"Link yelled as he fell through the sky.

"...He'll be fine."Dilandau said.

"Uh...Lord Dilandau."Chesta said.

"What-"Dilandau looked down as he was falling off a cliff,"when did this happen?! ...Oh hey,a parachute."Dilandau opened the parachut and landed safely on the ground,"Ha!"

"..."Marth grabbed a demonic soda and drank,"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME" Marth started running around the room when he got tripped by Miguel.

"You're annoying."Miguel said.

"EVIL! YOU TOOK MY CHICKEN EVIL EVIL EVIL!" Ike yelled out,"...WHY AM I IN A BOX?!"

"...Thank god that box is soundproof." Miguel said as he glanced at a paper,"Hey look at that,we're out of truths and dares,so...bye."


	5. Chapter 5

"Miguel stop goofing off,"Chesta said as he pushed Miguel through the door,"Lord Dilandau gave us orders to get things ready."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah."Miguel said as he grabs Chesta by his left arm and lifted him up,"...You're really light,you know that right?"

"...Put me down."Chesta said.

"Fine." Miguel said as he put the small Dragon Slayer down then looked around,"...Where is everyone anyway?"

"I think they're watching Lord Dilandau trying to kill,Mario again."

"Wow,Lord Dilandau must really hate that guy."Miguel said as he started moving various items when the door opened.

"MA MA MIA!" Mario yelled as he ran in while dodging slashes and stabs from Dilandau's sword"

"DIE DIE DIE!" Dilandau yelled out.

"...Well everyone else is coming in let's get started."Miguel said as he pulled out a piece of paper. "...Who's Luigi?"

"That's a me a."Luigi said coming out from cowering in a corner.

"Are you gay?"Miguel asked while blankly looking at the paper.

"No a I'm a not a gay a!"Luigi replied.

"Keep telling yourself that."Miguel grabbed the piece of paper from Miguel and looked at it.

"...Ok,now I remember,I do have a girlfriend named Katt-"Falco said,but was interuppted by Dilandau running over him while he chased Mario.

"...Give me that you stupid bird!" Miguel said as he ripped the paper out of Falco's snickered as he looked at the paper,"Hey Ike the gaylord,do you like like Marth?"

"EVIL NO!" Ike yelled out but was still trapped in the soundproof box.

"I'll take that as a yes."Miguel said laughing as he watched Ike start banging his fists against the inside of the box while yelling."..."

"Hi back!" Link said.

"...Moving on-"Miguel looked at the paper and started grinning,"Oh,this'll be good,Lady Rin,you have to wear a dress!"

"Aw come on!" Rin said as she left to go change.

Dilandau stopped in his tracks,"I've never seen Rin in a dress,I wonder what she'll look like."

"Same here!" The entire group of the Dragon Slayers said in perfect sync as the door opened revealing Rin in a black corseted dress with dark red sleeves.

"...Not a word."Rin said as she sat on the floor next to a sleeping Kira.

"Peach dye your hair pink."Miguel said before pouring pink dye on her head.

"Hey!" Peach said.

"Get over it."Miguel said as he watched Peach's hair turn pink,"There now your hair matches your ugly dress."

Peach gasped,"How dare you?!" She started raising her hand to slap Miguel but was slapped harshly by Dilandau,"OW!"

"I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT SLAPS MY DRAGON SLAYERS YOU PATHETIC LITTLE GIRL!" Dilandau snarled.

"Eep..."Peach said as she hid behind walked over to the box Ike was in then opened the top of it and poured an entire box of pink dye into it then closed it and watched as Ike's clothing,and hair turned pink.

"Miguel!" Dilandau said.

"What? It was a dare,but he was probably going to be a pansy and not do it."Miguel said casually.

"...True."Dilandau said.

"Marth,Roy! Drink off,with soda,now!"Miguel said.

"Woohoo!" Roy shouted out as he started guzzling down cans of soda.

"..." Marth grabbed a can and started taking a sip when Roy took it from him and guzzled it down,"Hey!"

"Woohoo! Soda,soda,soda,soda!"Roy shouted out as he ran around Marth like crazy.

"...I think Roy's the winner."Miguel said before glancing at Snake,"Hey old man! Do you like snakes?"

"..." Snake said before hiding in his box.

"Hey a hobo."Miguel said.

"I am not a hobo!" Snake shouted from inside the box.

"They why are you in a box-"

"Move on,Miguel!"Dilandau yelled.

"Yes sir!"Miguel looked at the paper then quickly looked up,"Wait,since when do I cohost?"

"...Roy was off somewhere until the drink off thing."Dilandau said as roy took the paper from Miguel.

"Reinhard! You have to kiss another boy!"Roy shouted.

"Ok!" Reinhard said before kissing Dilandau earning a slap,"Ouchies!"

"I'M NOT GAY!" Dilandau yelled.

"Dilandau! Do you have a daughter?!" Roy asked.

"...I thought we went over this already,"Dilandau said before pointing at Celestia,"I have a daughter and a son."

"Hi dad."Celestia said before punching Armand in the gut.

"OW! What the hell?!"Armand said.

"Ellie! Do you like food other then chocolate?!" Roy asked while eating a piece of chocolate.

"Sushi."Ellen said.

"EVIL EVIL I DO NOT LIKE MYSELF,AND THIS BOX IS AN EVIL BOX AND I CAN'T GET OUT AND MY HAIR IS PINK EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL!" Ike shouted out,but his shouts could not be heard do to the soundproofing of the box.

"Once again,thank god for that soundproof box."Miguel said.

"Dilly! Rin! Slap war!"Roy said.

"...I quit."Rin said,"There's no way I can beat Lord Dilandau in a slap war!"

"Celestia might be able to,but Rin can't."Dilandau said as he patted his daughter on her head.

"Dance time,Pit!" Roy said as he started dancing,Pit eventually joining started moving his head all the way around as both his,and Pit's shadows went around in circles.

"What in god's name..."Dilandau trailed off as he watched the two dance.

"Wooohooooooo!" Roy said as he knocked over Pit making the angel run into Chesta making Chesta run into Miguel,making Miguel run into Dallet,making Dallet run into Viole, making Viole run into Guimel,making Guimel run into Gatti,making Gatti run into Jajuka,making Jajuka run into Rin,making Rin run into Dilandau,making Dilandau run into the door and hitting the floor.

"STRIKE!" Roy yelled out.

Celestia slapped Roy to the ground,"We'll be back.


	6. Chapter 6

"We're back!" Roy shouted out gleefully,"And this time everyone's already in the room! So let's get start-"

"Not so fast red-head."Dilandau said,"We have two new people coming in,a Michael Hatake,and some girl named May." Just as Dilandau finished his sentance the door opened and Michael and May walked in. "You must be the new people,now listen here we have rules,so while Roy blabbers on about some random topic I'll just give you a quick overview,one,unless you have permission yaoi and yuri is allowe-"

"We have a note." Michael said and held out a note.

"..." Dilandau ripped the note out of his hand and read it,"...Alright,so you two are safe,anyways moving on,there's also a rule that Chesta decided to put in while we weren't the rule!"Dilandau said to Chesta.

"Rule number two,no making Lord Dilandau angry!"Chesta chimed in happily.

"...People break that rule anyway,but whatever."Dilandau said and continued on with the rules

"Dilly Pickle-"Roy started to say but was punched in his stomache then threw down a few stairs by Dilandau.

"Don't call me that!" Dilandau shouted as he rubbed his forehead and pulled out a piece of paper,"Let's just get started." Dilandau glanced at Reinhard,"...A pet steak? Seriously?"

" .AWESOME!" Reinhard yelled out.

"... How is your pet steak? You didn't eat him yet, did you?" Dilandau asked boredly.

" .AWESOME,and no I did not! ...Not yet anyways!"

"...Right,whatever,moving on."Dilandau said before looking at Luigi,"...What the heck is up with your final smash? Did you get corrupted by Weegee...whoever that is."

"Ma ma mia!"Luigi said.

"...Is that your answer to everything?"Dilandau asked flatly.

"Maybe a."

"Moving on!" Dilandau yelled,"Ike! Now that you're out of the box why did you like Marth?"

"I don't like Marth! That question is evil,evil,evil!"Ike shouted out before getting slapped ten times in a row,"Ow,ev-"

"Say that word one more time and I'll rip that tongue out of your mouth."Dilandau said in a cold voice full of venom.

"I-I'll be quiet now." Ike said,now hiding behind Marth.

Marth took the paper from Roy and looked at it,"...Yes,I'm sane! The only insane one here is him." Marth said before pointing at Dilandau.

"..." Dilandau looked like he was about ready to kill Marth when Celestia slapped Ellen to the ground.

"OW! What was that for?!" Ellen yelled out rubbing her cheek.

"It was a dare."Celestia said before grinning and started to glare at Celestia but stopped when Dilandau shot her a glare full of hate. She gulped then grabbed a piece of sushi with lots of wasabi on it then ate it before covering her mouth to go get some water. "Ha! And that's why you don't eat spicy crap."Celestia said before sitting down.

"Haha! Dilandau,you and your Dragon Slayers have to dance!"Link said before laughing,but then stopped when Dilandau and his Dragon Slayers grinned,"Uh..."

Dilandau grabbed Link by the arm and slammed him to the ground while he and his slayers danced then all of them gathered around him dancing in a circle while kicking him in the gut.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"Link said as he was repeatedtly kicked. The others in the room just laughed at the sight of Link getting beaten up while the ones doing it danced around him in circles.

"Snake get in your emo box!"Dilandau yelled out while dancing and kicking Link.

"It's not emo!"Snake replied as he hid in his "emo" glanced around before jumping off a cliff while trying to his sword.

"Tastes like chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicken!" Ike yelled out as he ran over to the Link who was still on the ground and kissed him.

"Ew?! Why?!" Link said as before getting picked up and spun around five times really fast,"I'm going to puke!" He said as he fell to the ground.

"...Marshmello,seriously?"Michael said as he looked at the piece of paper Roy know held.

"Yup! Hi Marshmello!" Roy yelled out,"Time to do a split Marshmello!"

"Easy."Michael said as he did a split.

"That looked like it hurt!"Roy said.

"Not really."

"Ok! May has to drink fire sauce! ...What's fire sauce?!"Roy yelled out.

"It's super spicy hot sauce." Dilandau replied in a bored shrugged and drank the fire sauce.

"That everything?" Marth asked.

Dilandau made a quick check of the piece of paper,"Yup,now,back to work." Dilandaun then crumpled up and threw the piece of paper and went back to kicking Link.

"Aw come on!" Link said.

"We're be back folks!" Roy said as he jumps on Marth.

"Gah!"Marth shouted out.


	7. Chapter 7

Dilandau looked around,"Where are we?!" He yelled noticing that he and the rest of the group were no longer on the Vione. The Dragonslayers looked around and were caught up in a bright light.

"Cheese it!" Miguel said and started to run away when his fellow soldiers grabbed him,"Let me go! Let me go!"

"No!" The other slayers shouted out. Dilandau slapped Miguel to the ground and looked at Marth.

"We're at Shadow Moses Island,I guess our worlds switched or something." Marth said before Dilandau slapped him to the ground,"OW! Stop that!"

"No." Dilandau said before pulling out a piece of paper,"Let's get started."

Dilandau looked at the paper then yelled at Ellen,"You! Chocolate lover! Whoever this Miku Hatsune person is you have to dress up as her."

"Mainstream,mainstream." Rin said and threw an empty soda can at Ellen who was now dressed as Miku Hatsune.

"...Ow." Ellen said rubbing her head.

"Get over it." Rin said and threw a rock at Ellen.

"Where's Roy?" Dilandau said while looking around,"He has a dare-"

"Dilly!" Roy shouted out as he fell on Dilandau and rolled around while spazzing around like a dying animal.

"Get off of me you freak!" Dilandau yelled out before pushing Roy off of him. "Chesta get the disinfectant spray!" He barked out and starred in disgust at a dog toy. Marth laughed at Dilandau earning a slap.

"God damnit! Do your dare already and chew on it!" Marth yelled pointing at the dog toy,"You already have a dog tag-"

"Shut up!" Dilandau yelled before chewing on the dog toy and spiting it out immediately,"Blegh! Disgusting!" He looked around,"Chesta,where's that spray?!"

Chesta ran over to Dilandau and sprayed him with a can of disinfectant spray. "Finally!" Dilandau sneered and threw Roy at Marth,"Switch clothing."

"Aw man,I just cleaned my cape." Marth said before leaving with Roy to change. They walked back a few minutes later in each other's clothing,"These are kinda small..." Marth said.

"Ah shut up girly boy." Dilandau said before handing boxes of hair dye to Rin and Kira. "Rin you have to dye your hair so it's like Kira's,and Kira you have to dye your hair so it's completely silver." Dilandau turned to Ellen,"And you are now to be referred to as male even though you are still female." Rin laughed at Ellen while she dyed her hair black with dark red while Kira dyed his silver. They looked in the mirror and admired their new hair colors. Dilandau looked at Michael,"You have to dress up as Ike."

"Okay." Michael replied before leaving to change and coming back a few minutes later dressed as Ike.

"EVIL!" Ike said before being punched.

"Shut up!" Dilandau yelled at Ike before looking at Reinhard who was eating a steak,"Whinehard you get to dance around in a chicken suit." Dilandau said as he held up a chicken suit.

"Woot!" Reinhard said and jumped into the chicken suit making Dilandau drop it and started dancing around him in circles. "Go me,go me,go me,go me,go me-" Dilandau tripped Reinhard causing him to crash into the slayers causing them all to hit the floor,"Strike!" Reinhard shouted out as he resumed dancing.

"...Moron," Dilandau turned to face May,"Succubus girl you have to eat fire...sounds like fun to me." May shrugged before making a ball of fire and eating it. Dilandau glanced at the paper,"Rin do you know what vocaloid is-what the hell is a vocaloid?" Dilandau asked confused.

"...Yes I know what vocaloid is...only because Ellen tied me to a chair and made me listen to them." Rin said before smacking Ellen in the back of his head.

"Ow." Ellen said.

"...Rin,Kira,what do you think of your new hair colors?" Dilandau asked facing Rin and Kira.

"I prefer my silver hair but Kira's black hair with multiple dark red streaks isn't half bad on my head." Rin said boredly.

"It's...interesting." Kira said still looking in a mirror.

"Michael,do you like Ike?" Dilandau asked.

"I like him as a friend,that's it." Michael replied.

"Ike do you like Michael...in a yaoi way?!" Roy yelled out from behind Dilandau.

"My ear! You stupid little-"

"EVIL! NO!" Ike yelled out.

"Shut up Ike!" Marth and Dilandau yelled out in unison.

"Ahem...Kira do you know who Nishio is?" Dilandau asked rubbing his ear.

"...Yes,much to my misfortune." Kira said.

"Is that everything Dilly?!" Roy asked.

"DON'T CALL ME DILLY! ...And yes,we better be back on Gaea by the next time we do this,I hate this place." Dilandau said and sneered as the light focused on him.

"Lord Dilandau look! I found explosives!" Chesta said holding up a lit stick of TNT.

"Put that down!" Dilandau yelled before taking the stick of TNT from Chesta and shoving it into Ike's mouth and shoving him away from the group as he blew up into pieces of confetti. "What...the-"

"PARTY!" Reinhard yelled and played in the confetti.

"...We'll be back...maybe." Dilandau said as he slapped Reinhard to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

"We're back everybody!" Roy exclaimed as he jumped up and down excitedly before grabbing Dilandau's arm and dragging him around the room. "We got questions and answers and dares and-" Dilandau slapped Roy to the ground,"Ow!" Roy said before starting to roll around on the ground giggling. Dilandau watched with a blank expression and soon raised an eyebrow at the crazy red-haired boy. "I HAD SUGAR! LOTS OF SUGAR!" Dilandau sighed and facepalmed as Roy got up and ran around the room. "DILLY WHERE ARE WE?! THIS DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THE PLACE WE WERE AT LAST TIME!" Dilandau looked around and soon looked agitated. "WHAT'S WRONG DILLY?!" Roy asked before being tripped by Dilandau.

"Fanelia! We're in Fanelia!" Dilandau yelled out before looking around while pulling out a flamethrower. "I'll burn this country down all over again!" He said while pointing his flamethrower at buildings,"And then I'll burn Van down!" The dragonslayers quickly grabbed their leader and pulled him back,"Release me! Revenge,I want my revenge!"

"Lord Dilandau you can get your revenge afterwards!" The dragonslayers said in unison.

"...Fine." Dilandau said putting his flamethrower away. "Who has the truths and dares?" Guimel slightly raised his hand,"Oh Guimel has them...well what are you waiting for?! Read them!"

"Sir!" Guimel said before looking at the paper,"The first truth we have is for the blue-haired idiot Ike-"

"EVI-" Ike stopped and hid as soon as Dilandau shot him a poisonous glare.

Guimel cleared his throat before continuing," Did you know that you're being replaced by Chrom?"

"...No! Why am I replaced by that jerk! Marth he's your relative! Stop him!" Ike yelled out grabbing Marth and shaking him wildly.

"..."

"Continue on sheep boy." Miguel said and snickered earning a glare from Guimel.

"Ok convict." Guimel said and smirked watching Miguel quickly hide away,"That's what I thought. Next truth,this one's for Martha-

"It's Marth! One a not two!"

"Blah,blah,blah," Guimel said before continuing on,"are you a pretty boy or are you actually a girl?"

"...I'm not a girl!"

"So you're a pretty boy like Lord Dilandau!" Chesta said.

"...Sure,whatever."

"Ellen! Who are you "gay" for?"

"Uh...Kira I guess?" Ellen said confused.

"Did I hear my name?" Kira said in a British accent.

"Drop the accent pretty boy." Dilandau said putting a hand on his hip.

"What does everyone keep calling me that?!" Kira said continuing in the accent.

"...Good reasons." Rin said before laughing. Kira sighed and facepalmed before eating a chocolate covered cherry.

"Kira." Guimel said.

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite kind of blackberry?"

"I'M ALLERGIC!"

"Quick men! Locate blackberries!" Dilandau barked out at his dragonslayers.

"Yes sir!" They all yelled before looking around and came back half an hour later dragging a boy with short black hair,"Sir we didn't find any blackberries but we found Van!" Dilandau locked his eyes on Van before grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"Get me out of here!" Van yelled while fidgeting in the dragonslayers' grips.

"Oh I will...once I kill you!-"

"Dilly! You can kill him afterwards remember?!" Roy said before grabbing the paper from Guimel,"Reiny! Are you crazy or just plain insane?"

"I'm both!" Reinhard said before skating around Dilandau while munching on a steak.

"...I thought I told you not to skate around me or I burn that stupid piece of wood." Dilandau said pushing Reinhard off his skateboard.

"Meta Knight! Old buddy,old pal! Did you know that you're the top Tier list?" Roy said hugging Meta Knight.

"...No,and I'm not your buddy nor am I your pal...but I am old,I'll give you that." Meta Knight said before pushing Roy away.

"DILLY! Have you ever been shirtless out in public?!" Roy asked.

"Uh...public? No,private with only Jajuka around? Yes,but that doesn't mean anything!" Dilandau sneered,"I was...er...just...oh man I don't remember what I was like during that time."

"Crazy and insane sir,that's what you were like." Jajuka said.

"Right,right." Dilandau said before nodding,"Sounds about right."

"Link! Is there such thing as a Dark Zelda?!"

"...Yeah...she's worse then regular Zelda-" Link was interuppted by a slap to the face from Zelda,"...Ow?"

"Zel,Zel you're doing it wrong. Put more force into the impact...like this!" Dilandau said before slapping Link to the ground.

"Ow!" Link said before holding his bruised cheek before looking at Dilandau,"Don't give her lessons!"

"Too late." Dilandau said.

"Wolf,are you single?!" Roy asked while looking at Wolf.

"..."

"That's a yes everybody!" Roy said before running around Wolf.

"Get away from me red." Wolf said before tripping Roy.

"Ouchie!" Roy said as he faceplanted on the ground.

"Continue!" Dilandau yelled,"I want my revenge on Van!"

"Ok Dilly!" Roy said before sitting up,"This one says it's for everybody,but it applies to the Smashers only! I think some new villagers are joining yous, Wii Fit Trainer, Villager, and Megaman for now. How do you guys feel? Are any of yous scared to be kicked off?"

"...We're seriously letting in some weirdo chick who looks like one of those lifeless model dolls in the stores?" Marth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Great so now we have another brat like Ness and Lucas running around...fan-freaking-tastic." Wolf said and rolled his eyes.

"Woooooo Megaman!" Ike said waving his hands above his head.

"SHUT UP IKE!" Everyone yelled at Ike.

"EVIL!"

"Fox the stupid fox! Do you want your fur shaved off?!"

"NO!" Fox yelled.

"That's a yes!" Roy said before reading the next question,"Lucario! Do you know who Mewtwo is?!"

"He's the guy I replaced right?" Lucario asked looking to Marth.

"Yeah,that's him." Marth said.

"Then...kind of yes."

"Yay! Moving on to the dares!" Roy yelled out excitedly, "Fox! Shave all of your fur and go jump off a cliff!"

"Damnit!" Fox said before shaving his fur off and diving off a cliff,"I REGRET NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE FACT I DIE BEFORE THE THING!" Fox said as he fell.

"What's the thing?" Roy asked.

"He means Ellen." Marth said.

"..." Ellen just pulled out a chocolate bar and took a bite out of it.

"ELLIE! You can't laugh at Fox, if you do, you have to join him!"

"Aw man..." Ellen said.

"Kiwi-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kira yelled.

"Shove as many marshmellows as you can in your mouth!"

"...That's so stupid..." Kira said before starting to shove marshmellows into his mouth earning laugher from Dilandau.

"ALL OF THE DRAGONSLAYERS! You get a break from Dilandau!"

"But we love our Lord Dilandau!" The dragonslayers said grabbing Dilandau's arms.

"Get off me you idiots!" Dilandau said before raising his hand to slap them.

"Dilly! You can't slap your slayers for an entire chapter!"

"..." Dilandau redirected his slap to Link.

"Ow! Come on!" Link said hitting the ground.

"Link you has to kiss Dark Link!" Roy yelled out running from Dark Link who had a knife and fork in his hands.

"I can't catch a break!" Link groaned before getting up and kissing Dark Link.

"Food!" Dark Link said before chasing Link around.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M NOOOOOOOOOOOOT FOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Link said before hiding behind Dilandau but got slappeed into Dark Link,"NOOOOOOO HEEEEEELP MEEEEE HE'S GOOOOOOOONA EAAAAAAT MEEE!"

"Nah." Dilandau said before slapping Peach multiple times.

"LUCARIO AND MEWTWO HAVE TO FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT!" Roy exclaimed.

"They already are." Marth said watching a battle take place.

"Rin you got to play your favorite Japanese screamo at ful max!"

"There's Japanese screamo?" Rin asked looking to Kira whose mouth was stuffed full of marshmellows.

"Mmmmfmmmmfmmmff." Kira tried speaking but instead nodded.

"I don't have one." Rin said and shrugged.

"Aw! OOOOOO! I GET COFFEE,DEMONIC SODA,AND CANDY!" Roy said before drinking down multiple cups of coffee,multiple cans of demonic soda and a few bags of candy.

"HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Marth said before hiding behind a building,the others following suit.

Roy twitched repeatedly before running around,"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSHH!-" Roy said before getting eaten by Kirby.

"Hahahahahahahahaha." Marth started laughing when Kirby ate him too.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Dilandau laughed before turning his attention to Van,"REVENGE TIME!" Dilandau exclaimed before taking out his flamethrower and chasing Van around with it,"BURN,BURN,BURN!" Dilandau said before laughing psychotically.

"HELP ME! HITOMI! ALLEN! SOMEONE!" Van said as he ran from Dilandau.

"Dad I want to help!" Celestia said before grabbing a flamethrower and running with Dilandau.

"OH GOD!" Van said before tripping,"NO!"

"We'll be back everybody!" Roy said and waved.


End file.
